Exodar (Faction)
This is the profile for the Exodar ''from ''Warcraft series. Summery Exodar is the faction associated with the Exodar, the enchanted capital city of the draenei, built out of the largest husk of their crashed dimensional ship of the same name. It is located in the westernmost part of Azuremyst Isle. The Exodar faction leader is Prophet Velen, who is located near the battlemasters in the Vault of Lights. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Prophet Velen Military Officers *Farseer Nobundo *Grand Artificer Romuul *Triumvirate of the Hand **Vindicator Boros **Vindicator Kuros **Vindicator Aesom Military Units Infantry * Broken * Draenei Warriors * Paladins Special * Priests Fast Units *Elekk Riders Heavy/Vehicles * |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Staff Melee weapons * Sword Ranged weapons * Bows & Arrows Other * Territories Exodar * Age founded/conquered: '''Unknown (crashed during the events of the Outland wars) * '''Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Draenei, Broekn * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 7: Space: The Draenei with their ship the Exodar, can travel from planet to planet for an undefined period of time. Power Source Divine: Holy Manipulation (Prophet Velen and those of Paladin or Priest class characters have an ability to cast holy or divine powers) Science: Spatial Manipulation (With the usage of their ship Exodar can warp from place to place in space when traveling through the cosmos. Conquest Stats Unknown Tier: The Draenei of the Exodar are mostly stationed around the crash sight of the Exodar which they made as their base of operation. Power Stats DC: Unknown: the strength of Prophet Velen, should be around the same strength as the other leaders from the Alliance and Horde, likely Burning Legion lieutenants. Unknown: The strength of the Draenei leaders that served the king. Street-Athlete: The Strength of trained Draenei warriors which can match the fighting skills of a Orc warrior. Durability: Unknown: The strength of Draenei leaders with holy skills or warrior skills that allows them to survive attacks from leader level characters. . Street: The durability of Draenei soldiers with armor and can survive attacks from orc warriors. Speed: Superhuman: '''Draenei leaders or with various weapons and items enhancments should be capable of being a match the speed for that of leader class heroes of the Alliance and Horde. '''Superhuman: The speed of Elekks riders should be around the speed of Horse riders. Athletic Human: The movement of regular Draenei soldiers. Skills Stats They are intrincically connected to powers of holy and light, which makes them strong when it comes to combating evil forces and demons, and with power crystals can energize everyday tech and weapons, even dimensional travel. Strengths/Pros The Draenei carry knowledge of advance technology and history of other planets that they can share with their allies, this especially helped when the Burning Legion began their next invasion of Azeroth. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of the loss of their homeworld, they have been a wondering people, and they have crashed landed with very limited resources and surrounded by hostile wildlife, they were inadvertantly responsible for the enviromental contamination by their power crystals. and when cut off from their holy powers, they are vulnerable to demonic energies and causes them to devolve. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Category:Warcraft Category:Tier 7 Civilization Category:Gaming Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Divinity Category:Science Category:Unknown Tier Conquest